Primavera
by Samantha Michaelis
Summary: A primavera é o sinônimo de renascimento. Mas será que certas coisas realmente deveriam voltar do mundo dos mortos?
1. Chapter 1

**Eu sei o que você estão pensando: Mais uma fic? Sim \O/ mais uma fic! Essa fic vai lavar a alma de todas as viúvas do nosso amado Erik ;) Eu pretendia posta-la depois de Violinos, mas a ansiedade é muita e eu quero ver se ela será uma substituta a altura quando eu encerrar Violinos.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

O cheiro doce da primavera enchia o ar das ruas de Paris. A neve já estava totalmente derretida e as árvores e plantas começavam a voltar à vida. Era um dia lindo e ensolarado, um pouco quente para abril, mas havia uma brisa fresca que tornava o clima perfeitamente agradável e ótimo para um passeio. E isso era exatamente o que a maioria dos parisienses estava fazendo na tarde de sábado onde começa a nossa história.

Dentre os vários transeuntes havia uma jovem pálida de cabelos loiros. Ela era uma jovem belíssima, mas a sua fronte apática escondia boa parte do brilho da sua beleza jovial. Seus passos pareciam fora de rumo, como se ela não tivesse nenhum objetivo particular nessa caminhada. Suas íris azuis se destacavam contra o tom avermelhado em seus olhos que estava lá para mostrar que essa jovem senhora havia derramado suas lágrimas recentemente.

O motivo dessa tristeza ainda é um mistério para quem a via. O coração da jovem moça pesava de tanta dor, ela não fora preparada para tais sofrimentos. Ela era uma criatura frágil, uma moça simples que não deveria ser exposta a tantas tragédias na vida. Ela mal tinha chegado aos trinta e já havia suportado cargas enormes de dor que valiam uma vida inteira.

Seus pensamentos deprimentes foram repentinamente atrapalhados quando um som angelical atingiu seus ouvidos. Ela se virou na direção do som e viu uma menininha cantarolando na frente de uma loja de roupas. Era uma menina belíssima com cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos azuis de um tom estranhamente brilhante.

Ela cantarolava uma melodia sem palavras enquanto observava os vestidos da vitrine. Havia algo estranhamente familiar no som daquela voz infantil, era algo quase que magnético. Ela estava sendo atraída para aquele som divino.

Quando ela deu por si, ela estava no outro lado da rua a poucos metros da criança. Ela viu que ela deveria ser uma menina rica por causa do vestido elegante que ela usava e de sua aparência muitíssimo bem tratada. Ela parecia completamente distraída e perdida na música de um jeito que a fez lembrar-se de alguém que ela conhecera há muitos anos atrás.

Já se passaram 10 anos. Dez longos anos desde que ela era simplesmente Christine Daae, e não a Condessa De Chagny.

Quando a menina finalmente a notou, ela a encarou com olhos curiosos e fez uma pequena reverência.

"Bom dia, madame."

Christine sorriu para os modos perfeitamente educados da menina que parecia um anjo vindo diretamente dos céus. E ela teria acreditado que era, mas a sua inocência fora levada há anos atrás por outro anjo.

"Madame, está bem?" Perguntou a menina de repente mostrando uma preocupação genuína.

Christine sorriu para a doce menina na sua frente. Como ela gostaria que seu marido se contentasse em ter um anjo doce como aquela menininha.

Mas ela sabia do fardo que assumira ao se tornar esposa de Raoul. Era seu dever conceber um herdeiro.

Há duas semanas ela dera a luz a sua primeira filha, sim, uma menina. Foram dez anos de casamento até eles conseguirem conceber uma criança e, para desgosto de todos, ela dera a luz a uma linda menininha que mal tomara a sua primeira respiração e já era mortalmente indesejada.

"Não se preocupe, querida eu estou bem."

"Papa sempre canta para mim quando estou triste. Ele diz que música cura tudo." Disse a garotinha de voz melodiosa.

Christine sorriu novamente para a menininha. Ela conseguiu esconder a tristeza que isso trouxe a ela. Fazia dez anos que ela abandonara a música, ela nunca mais cantou e sempre evitou qualquer ida à Ópera. Ela sentia tanta falta da música de ouvir alguém cantar novamente.

"Cècille! Cècille!" Exclamou uma mulher a alguns metros de onde Christine e a menininha estavam.

"Maman!" Exclamou a menininha.

A mulher caminhou decididamente até a menina. Christine se encolheu com o olhar severo no rosto da mulher, mas viu seus olhos azuis idênticos ao da filha se suavizarem para uma expressão de alivio.

"Você ainda vai me matar de susto. Eu tiro os olhos de você por dois minutos e você desaparece." Resmungou ela tomando a menina pela mão.

"Desculpe-me, maman." Disse a garota.

A mulher sorriu para a filha.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Cristo! Você e seu pai são iguais, conseguem desaparecer em um piscar de olhos." Disse ela.

Levou um minuto até ela notar Christine. E ao vê-la seu rosto empalideceu completamente.

"Christine? É você?" Perguntou a mulher com grandes olhos azuis parecendo ainda maiores pelo choque.

"Sim, sou eu." Respondeu Christine. "Desculpe-me e você é?"

"Sou eu, Louise! Não se lembra de mim?"

Era claro que ela se lembrava. Louise Arlot, uma das garotas do corpo de ballet. Ela era uma garota sociável e simpática que uma vez havia consolado Christine quando o mestre de canto fora terrivelmente duro com ela. Era o aniversário de morte do seu pai e ela estava em um humor melancólico e seu desempenho estava péssimo naquele dia. Ela e Louise conversavam às vezes e Christine havia se afeiçoado ao seu jeito mãezona de ser. Ela era uma amiga incomum com um instinto protetor magnifico. Christine sorriu ao ver que sua velha amiga tinha encontrado alguém para constituir a família que ela sempre sonhara.

Ela sabia que Louise viera de uma grande família, mas seu pai e todos os seus irmãos menores haviam morrido quando uma epidemia de cólera atingiu o vilarejo onde ela vivia. Ela veio junto com mãe para Paris para tentar a sorte. Sua mãe viveu o suficiente para garantir que ela estivesse segura até o dia em que ela se suicidou para se juntar ao seu marido, deixando a sua jovem filha sozinha no mundo. Louise vivera muitas dificuldades, mas ainda era uma jovem doce e respeitável ao contrario da maioria dos ratos do ballet. Sua fama era conhecida e a sua capacidade de se defender de homens abusivos também.

Christine estava feliz em reencontra-la, mas o sentimento não parecia ser mutuo.

"Eu realmente preciso ir agora, foi muito bom revê-la, Christine. Espero que esteja bem." Disse ela apressadamente levando Cècille pela mão.

"Obrigada, tenha um bom dia." Disse ela com um sorriso educado. "Um bom dia para você também, Cècille."

A menina acenou alegremente para Christine. Ela observou mãe e filha desaparecerem entre os pedestres. Com um suspiro triste ela começou a dar meia volta e voltar para casa.

"Christine!" Chamou uma voz.

Christine se virou para ver a Baronesa De Villers acenando alegremente para ela.

"Olá Monique." Cumprimentou Christine educadamente, mas louca para fugir dali.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar." Disse Monique. "Você conhece madame Martinet?"

"Quem?" Perguntou Christine.

"Louise Martinet. A mulher que você estava conversando."

"Oh! Ela era uma velha conhecida, não sabia qual era o seu nome de casada. Eu a conhecia por Louise Arlot."

"Entendo. Bem, eu estou tentando sonda-la há muito tempo. Ela e o seu marido vieram para Paris há poucos meses. Parece que eles são de Rouen. O marido dela é um arquiteto recluso e ela nunca fala dele."

Christine sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o relato de Monique. Por que ela estava tendo essa estranha sensação?

"Parece até que ela é casada com um fantasma..."

Christine sentiu o sangue sumir do seu rosto. Ela cambaleou e quase chegou ao ponto de desmaiar.

"Christine!" Exclamou Monique.

Mas Christine se recuperou desse desfalecimento rápido. Ela corou levemente e se despediu de Monique.

"Eu acho que devo voltar para casa, estou meio indisposta." Disse ela se afastando rapidamente e deixando Monique completamente confusa.

* * *

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Louise atravessou o extenso gramado do jardim de sua casa. Uma bela mansão com um design totalmente original que atraiu a atenção de boa parte de Paris. Todos queriam saber quem era o incrível arquiteto que criara algo tão belo.

Assim que ela subiu as escadas da varanda o som do piano sendo furiosamente tocado dentro da casa fez seu coração aliviar. Ela estava em casa.

Ela e Cècille entraram na casa e a menina atravessou o hall correndo de um modo não muito adequado para uma dama. Louise seguiu a filha até a sala de música onde seu marido estava desempenhando uma de suas célebres composições.

"Papa! Papa!" Chamou Cècille escalando o banco do piano.

Louise sorriu para o modo doce que seu marido colocou a filha sentada ao seu lado.

"Vocês voltaram cedo." Disse ele se virando para Louise.

Ela sorriu.

"O sol estava muito forte, Erik. Não parecia muito bom para Cècille, ela ficaria com o rosto tomado por sardas."

Erik riu com a preocupação tola de Louise. Ela sorriu com o som magnifico que era a risada de Erik.

"Bem, espero que o passeio tenha satisfeito as minhas meninas." Disse Erik alegremente.

"Papa! E a minha prática?" Perguntou Cècille batendo os pequenos dedos nas teclas do piano, gerando um acorde dissonante.

Erik puxou as mãos dela de cima do teclado.

"Você não pode tratar um instrumento dessa maneira." Reprendeu e Cècille fez beicinho.

"Tudo bem!" Disse ele se rendendo aos caprichos da filha mimada. Ele sabia que era o principal responsável por ter criado uma menina tão estragada por seus mimos. Mas ele era incapaz de resistir aos caprichos de sua pequena princesa.

"Bem, vou deixa-los a sós." Disse Louise saindo da sala só para ouvir as notas hesitantes sendo tocadas e o ocasional som da voz de Erik recitando orientações.

Louise passou o dia com uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago. Christine estava em Paris! Era do conhecimento de todos que ela havia se refugiado na Bretanha junto com o marido. Se ela soubesse disso, ela nunca teria aceitado sair de Rouen. Ela não queria trazer velhos fantasmas, não agora que ela e Erik tinham uma filha para criar. Cècille tinha apenas seis anos. Era uma criança muito pequena para correr o risco de perder o pai. Ela temia que Erik não tivesse esquecido o seu amor pela bela soprano.

Quando ele finalmente contou a sua história para ela, Louise quase gritou de raiva. Ela tinha raiva de Erik por ter sido tão tolo e ainda mais por Christine por ser responsável pela quase morte de Erik. Qualquer pessoa capaz de ferir o seu amado era alvo de sua raiva. Ela encontrara Erik em seu pior momento, ele estava à beira da morte e ela nesses anos todos havia conseguido remendar o seu coração partido e reviver o seu gosto pela vida. Ela amava Erik tão profundamente que provavelmente ela morreria de amor se o perdesse. Depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente entendeu a dor de sua pobre mãe depois de perder o marido. Ela sabia que se algo acontecesse com Erik não demoraria muito para que ela tivesse o desejo de deixar esse mundo.

Erik era o seu mundo.

Ela ficou com esses pensamentos sombrios durante todo o dia. E durante a noite quando ela se preparava para dormir sentada na sua penteadeira ela viu um movimento as suas costas.

Erik delicadamente caminhou até ela. Ele usava um longo roupão de seda preto que lhe dava um quase real. Ela observou o brilho que as velas davam em sua máscara branca. Essa máscara foi a única coisa que ela não conseguiu tirar de Erik. Suas feridas eram inúmeras e nem todas era possível cicatrizar. Ela sorriu quando ele se pôs atrás dela, pegou uma escova e começou a escovar delicadamente as suas ondas castanhas. Ela fechou os olhos e se inclinou para trás. Erik sabia o quanto ela adorava que ele fizesse isso.

Ele cantarolava enquanto escovava o cabelo de sua esposa. Esse era um ritual que se repetia durante anos de seu casamento. Ele adorava a maciez e o cheiro maravilhoso daqueles fios. Ele amava cada pedacinho da deusa que estava na sua frente.

"Você parecia preocupada hoje. Aconteceu algo." Perguntou Erik.

Louise abriu os olhos e suspirou levemente.

"Nada muito importante, querido." Respondeu ela.

"Nada que possa deixa-la tão preocupada pode ser considerado não importante." Respondeu Erik.

Louise balançou a cabeça levemente.

"Por favor, não é nada demais. Podemos esquecer isso?"

Erik ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ele parecia estar travando uma batalha interna sobre insistir ou não com a sua esposa.

"Tudo bem." Respondeu ele.

Louise sorriu com a compreensão e se levantou puxando seu marido para a cama.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou ela se aninhando nos braços de Erik.

Mesmo depois de oito anos de casado essas palavras pareciam atingir Erik do mesmo modo que atingiam quando ela disse essas palavras pela primeira vez. Ele a abraçou com mais força contra ele. Ela podia ouvir o som do coração dele.

"Eu também te amo, minha Louise."

Ela sorriu com aquelas palavras. Ela se concentrou nas batidas do coração do seu marido. Desejando e torcendo...

Que aquele coração realmente pertença a ela.

* * *

**Alguma declaração? Estou ansiosa pelos reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Estou muito feliz pelos reviews e espero que estejam gostando.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Passou-se uma década desde o famoso sequestro da cantora Christine Daae. Um sequestro que era rodeado por inúmeros mistérios que nunca foram revelados, só se sabia que o visconde tinha trazido a jovem de volta e que poucas semanas depois eles se casaram em uma pequena igreja na Bretanha e desde então viveram longe da sociedade e dos olhares públicos até o ultimo mês. O Conde De Chagny, irmão de Raoul havia falecido de uma terrível febre aos seus cinquenta anos. Com a notícia da morte o recluso casal teve que voltar a Paris.

O Conde Philippe De Chagny nunca se casou e por consequência não tinha nenhum herdeiro para assumir o seu titulo e então este fora passado para seu irmão mais novo, Raoul. E então a partir daquele momento Raoul e Christine passaram a ser conhecidos como o Conde e a Condessa De Chagny. E junto com o titulo veio também a pressão para o casal gerar um herdeiro o mais rápido possível. Christine estava no final do oitavo mês de gestação e muitas perspectivas estavam sendo postas encima desse potencial herdeiro.

Mas, para decepção de todos Christine deu a luz a uma menina. Raoul fez o seu melhor para esconder o seu desgosto. Christine tivera um trabalho de parto longo e muito difícil e ele não queria estressa-la. Eles poderiam tentar novamente. A ideia não agradou Christine que não estava disposta a passar por uma nova rodada de desconfortos gerados pela gravidez. Ela estava muito infeliz com tudo isso. Ela e Raoul foram casados por 10 anos até que seu primeiro filho fosse concebido, o médico garantiu que não havia nada de errado com Christine e que ela engravidaria quando Deus considerasse ser a hora correta. E para a alegria de todos, ela finalmente concebeu. Ela não se importava se ela estava gerando um menino ou uma menina, mas com a morte do conde, Christine viu essa gravidez como uma grande chance de finalmente ser aceita pela família de Raoul. Todos ficariam muito satisfeitos com a jovem que havia gerado o novo herdeiro para a família De Chagny.

Agora com suas esperanças derrubadas, Christine entrou na sua casa depois do estranho encontro com Louise. Ela foi recebida pelo mordomo e seguiu diretamente para o seu quarto, mas antes ela passou pelo quarto de Marie, onde Anette, a ama de leite a estava amamentando. Ela olhou para a cena com indiferença, ela se perguntou como aquela menina podia sorrir para aquela criança que nem era filha dela. Christine só conseguia desprezar aquele adorável bebê de cachos loiros e olhos azuis. Seus seios ainda incomodavam por causa do leite que não era usado, isso era um grande contratempo, mas Christine era uma mulher da sociedade, ela não tinha tempo para ficar amamentando um bebê a cada poucas horas.

Ela entrou no seu quarto e se sentou na sua penteadeira. Ela começou as escovar seus cachos dourados com um pouco de violência. Ela e Raoul iriam receber um negociante que tinha algo para propor a Raoul. A Ópera estava precisando de uma reforma e estavam à procura de patronos. A família de Raoul era conhecida por apoiar as artes e ele foi o primeiro em que pensaram em recorrer. Raoul estava interessado, pois ter seu nome ligado a algo dessa magnitude poderia gerar uma primeira boa impressão em sua imagem como Conde agora que ela havia sido reinserido na sociedade.

Cerca de uma hora depois ela estava sentada ao lado de Raoul e de frente a um homem gordo e estranhamente sem pescoço que falava cuspindo e não tirava os olhos do decote dela. Ele era um comerciante rico que estava investindo nas artes. Ele tinha bons contatos no governo e uma família ligada à força policial. Os homens começaram a discutir sobre os negócios e Christine ficou olhando para frente se fingindo interessada, mas sua mente estava longe. Até o homem dizer algo que fez Raoul exclamar indignado.

"Mas por esse preço você poderia contratar uma equipe inteira de arquitetos!" Disse Raoul segurando uma folha de papel com números escritos.

"Bem, monsieur Martinet é o arquiteto mais genial desse último século." Respondeu o homem. "E ele tem um gosto pelas artes, conhecendo o que eu conheço do trabalho dele esse preço é bem justo. E parece também que ele esteve envolvido no planejamento original do edifício, ele ajudou a construir aquelas paredes e conhece a Ópera melhor do que ninguém."

Christine sentiu um segundo calafrio ao ouvir isso. Cada vez que esse monsieur Martinet era mencionado, ela tinha uma estranha sensação de deja vu. O estranho encontro com Louise Martinet já tinha causado tanta estranheza. Christine tinha a sensação que esse sobrenome estava ligado a algo muito maior.

"Tudo bem! Mas eu gostaria de saber quem é esse arquiteto milagroso, para deixar alguém como você disposto a gastar tanto." Disse Raoul.

O homem sorriu com essas palavras.

"Oh! Monsieur De Chagny, O Conde de Dreux está organizando um jantar beneficente para angariar fundos para o hospital de caridade. Monsieur Martinet confirmou a sua presença."

"É claro, fomos convidados semana passada. Bem será uma ocasião para conhecê-lo" Respondeu Raoul tranquilamente.

Christine sorriu internamente com isso. Bem, ao menos ela não seria a única "moça da ópera" a estar inserida na sociedade.

"Bem, monsieur Martinet é um homem muito recluso, é a primeira aparição pública dele. Mas ele deve saber que precisa comparecer a certos eventos, ele tem uma filha que deve ser apresentada para a sociedade no futuro." Disse o homem.

Ele e Raoul continuaram discutindo durante toda à tarde. Mas a mente de Christine estava longe. Ela estava animada em ter uma velha amiga frequentando os mesmos círculos sociais que ela.

Mal ela sabia que estava prestes a rever muitos mais do que apenas uma velha amiga.

* * *

"Você pode me explicar novamente como conseguiu me convencer a participar disso?"

Louise sorriu para o seu marido que olhava para ela parecendo levemente indignado ao vê-la puxar vários vestidos do armário e olhar para eles criticamente.

"Você é um homem sensato, talentoso que tem que parar de se esconder feito um morcego." Disse ela sorrindo enquanto levantava um lindo vestido de noite magenta. "Eu usei esse apenas uma única vez, acho que vou usar esse."

"Você pode comprar vestidos novos se quiser." Disse Erik distraidamente sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

"Não há necessidade, querido." Respondeu ela. "Vou ver como Alice está com o jantar."

Sem ouvir resposta ela saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha.

Ela se deparou com a jovem cozinheira rindo enquanto limpava a farinha do rosto de sua filha.

"Madame Martinet!" Exclamou a jovem se pondo de pé e corando furiosamente a ponto de ficar da mesma cor que o seu cabelo ruivo e rebelde. "Por favor, me perdoe. Mademoiselle Cècille estava me ajudando, foi muito gentil da parte dela."

Alice estava trabalhando na casa há menos de três meses. Ela era muito jovem e inexperiente com apenas 16 anos, mas seu jeito gentil e sua vontade de trabalhar animaram Louise a contrata-la, sem contar que ela era a única que conseguia fazer Cècille comer algo regularmente. Ela era quase que uma irmã mais velha para a sua pequena.

Louise apenas riu e disse para Alice não se preocupar contanto que a bagunça fosse limpa.

"Maman! Alice disse que eu posso fazer uma torta de chocolate." Disse Cècille com o rosto e parte do cabelo cobertos de farinha, Louise nem quis saber como ela conseguiu se sujar daquele jeito.

"Claro, querida." Disse Louise. "Mas eu quero vê-la apresentável na mesa."

"Sim, maman!" Disse ela saltitando e espalhando mais farinha pela cozinha imunda.

"Não se preocupe madame, tudo estará pronto e limpo a tempo do jantar." Respondeu a jovem Alice enquanto perseguia Cècille com um pano.

Louise estava planejando passar o tempo na biblioteca, quando ouviu o som melancólico do violino de Erik. Ela mudou de trajeto e foi até a sala de música. Ela abriu a porta e viu Erik sentado ao lado da janela, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele estava tocando uma melodia triste no violino. Ele não notou a presença da esposa até que ela caminhou até ele e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem, querido?" Perguntou ela.

Erik baixou o violino e olhou para ela com seus olhos parecendo ouro derretido. Ele se moveu um pouco para o lado e Louise se sentou ao lado dele, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Erik se inclinou e a beijou levemente nos lábios, e Louise respondeu com entusiasmo. Eles estavam tão próximos quanto quando eram recém-casados. Era inacreditável que eles tinham apenas uma filha.

"Não tente me distrair." Resmungou Louise enquanto Erik pressionava beijos em seu maxilar.

"Não era a minha intenção." Disse Erik sorrindo descaradamente para ela.

"Você está incomodado sobre amanhã?" Perguntou ela.

Erik se mexeu desconfortavelmente, visivelmente incomodado. Estando tão acostumado a usar a máscara, ele não era muito bom em esconder as suas expressões faciais. Ela beijou seu rosto.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor." Disse ela beijando a testa dele. "Vai dar tudo certo. Não há nada para temer, nós só vamos ficar por pouco tempo."

Erik resmungou algo, mas foi calado pelos beijos de Louise.

"Eu acho que sou eu que estou sendo distraído." Disse ele de mau humor.

"Está funcionando?" Perguntou Louise sorrindo.

"Muito!" Disse Erik beijando-a profundamente até deixar Louise sem ar.

* * *

A mansão do Conde de Dreux era uma das mais encantadoras. Fora terminada recentemente e era obra do tão renomado monsieur Martinet cujo talento estava sendo assunto nos círculos de conversa da elite francesa. Seu gosto refinado aparecia nas casas de mais da metade daqueles que estavam no grande e magnifico salão de festas com seu piso de mármore sem a menor falha.

O Conde e a Condessa De Chagny foram recebidos educadamente pela Condessa de Dreux que estava como anfitriã e organizadora do evento. Raoul foi levado por alguns conhecidos, deixando Christine em companhia da Baronesa De Villers que estava fervilhando de ansiedade sobre a tão misteriosa figura que era o casal Martinet.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Lá estão eles!" Exclamou Monique em excitação.

Christine se virou a tempo ver Louise entrar lado a lado com um homem magro, alto e bastante bonito por sinal. Ela viu também a pequena Cècille, filha do casal. A beleza da pequena menina estava atraindo a atenção das mulheres que sorriam para a menina de rosto angelical.

Mas a atenção de Christine e da maioria dos convidados estava em cima do homem misterioso que finalmente estava se mostrando perante a sociedade pela primeira vez. Por algum motivo estranho, os olhos dela e do homem se cruzaram e Christine parou de respirar ao ver aquelas pupilas douradas como as de um gato. Poderiam se passar mil anos e ela ainda se lembraria daqueles olhos. O homem congelou ao vê-la e ele parecia partilhar da mesma surpresa.

Não! Não podia ser...

* * *

**Oh! Eles se viram e agora? O que será que vai acontecer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil perdões pelo enorme atraso, mas aos poucos eu estou me organizando com minhas histórias. Aqui tem mais um capitulo e espero que seja satisfatória para todas as viúvas phangirls e que a língua ácida de Erik faça vingança.**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

Christine e Erik se encararam em silêncio chocado até se lembrarem de onde estavam e o que representavam. Erik rapidamente assumiu a sua postura altiva de sempre e cumprimentou gentilmente a Condessa de Dreux e foi recebido calorosamente pelo Conde. Cècille sentiu a apreensão dele, e largou a mão da mãe para se agarrar ao pai. Erik olhou para os grandes olhos azuis da filha e sentiu o seu medo se dissipar. Ele iria passar por isso com toda a perfeição.

Ele havia tido muito tempo para aperfeiçoar a máscara que ele construíra para usar depois que se casasse com Christine. Agora ela estava praticamente perfeita, ele tinha o "rosto" de um homem simplesmente comum. Ele se divertiu ao assustar Louise, mas ser atingido por um frasco de perfume não foi exatamente o que se deveria chamar de diversão.

Ele não esperava ver Christine, eles não estavam na Bretanha? Lá estava ela, tão angelical como se dez anos não tivessem sido nada. O seu marido também estava, o visconde, ou melhor, conde. Ele estava feliz em não ver nenhum brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos dele quando Raoul caminhou até ele arrastando Christine junto, a menina parecia a ponto de desmaiar, mas Erik já estava perfeitamente composto e olhou para a jovem como se tivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

"Monsieur Martinet, eu sou Raoul De Chagny e essa é a minha esposa, Christine De Chagny." Disse Raoul educadamente estendendo a mão para Erik que a apertou normalmente.

"Um prazer monsieur le Comte, me chamo Erik Martinet e essas são minha esposa e filha, Louise e Cècille Martinet."

Tão contido, tão educado e sociável. Christine estava começando a duvidar de que aquele homem na sua frente era realmente o seu Anjo da Música. Mas ela poderia estar morta e enterrada sob sete palmos de terra, ela ainda reconheceria aquela voz. O mais surpreendente era que Raoul não parecia ter notado nada. Christine imediatamente procurou no rosto dele qualquer sinal de máscara e notou imediatamente a costura quase invisível em baixo do nariz e na linha do cabelo, aos olhos de outro poderiam se passar por alguma cicatriz ou efeito de luz. Então aquela era a máscara que Erik disse que tinha feito para viver na superfície com ela. Ele não havia mentido, a máscara era absolutamente perfeita. Ela teria passado na rua por ele sem dar um segundo olhar.

Mas se ele era Erik, então Louise era a sua esposa e a criança era a filha dele. Mas como Louise o conheceu, será que ele a obrigou a se casar e dessa vez a jovem garota não teve escapatória? Mas se fosse assim, então ela era apenas mais uma? Algo substituível?

Ela e Raoul foram afastados do casal que recebia mais cumprimentos de outros convidados. Erik e Louise foram levados até uma mesa com o conde e a condessa de Dreux, Erik era o convidado de honra desse jantar. O conde se alegrava de ser o primeiro a mostrar para o público o tão renomado Erik Martinet. Christine ainda estava em choque enquanto observava Erik e Louise sentados tão próximos e conversando rapidamente entre si. De sua mesa a uns dois metros de distância ela viu que havia uma pequena tensão entre o casal que reforçou as suas dúvidas.

Mas depois de poucos minutos, Louise se esticou e beijou discretamente o rosto mascarado de Erik o que deixou Christine espantada.

"Christine!" Exclamou Monique, a Baronesa De Villers. "Você não tirou os olhos do monsieur Martinet desde que ele entrou. Eu sei que ele é atraente, mas você está sendo indiscreta." Disse ela com um sorriso amigável.

Christine corou levemente e desviou o olhar daquela mesa. E tentou se concentrar na conversa entediante que Raoul estava tendo com um de seus conhecidos, eles eram tantos que ela tinha muita dificuldade de lembrar os nomes. Sua mente estava confusa e entorpecida demais.

Aquele homem era Erik! Seria muita coincidência que houvessem dois Eriks com tantas características similares. Mas como ele chegou até ali? Ele era um recluso completo que vivia nos subterrâneos da Ópera tendo o mínimo de contato possível com o mundo. Ele parecia tão descontraído no meio daquelas pessoas da elite parisiense. Algo importante aconteceu naqueles dez anos, anos esses que ela pensou que ele estava morto. Ela viu o anuncio no L'Époque, mas seu medo de ver o cadáver do seu tutor a impediu de cumprir a sua promessa, o anel simples de ouro estava escondido no fundo de uma gaveta em sua cômoda onde estava destinado ao esquecimento junto com as memórias daqueles temerosos acontecimentos.

E Louise? Como aquela simples bailarina se aproximou de Erik? Ela era uma moça tão simples quanto Christine, ela não podia acreditar que Louise se envolveria com alguém como Erik. Ela daria qualquer coisa para saber como aconteceu. Louise não tinha família e nenhum pretendente para lutar por ela, será que ela era um alvo mais fácil para Erik? Será que ela era uma substituta para o amor que ele sentia por Christine? As perguntas eram muitas e as respostas estava a apenas alguns metros de distância.

Erik estava literalmente em pânico.

Sua máscara impedia que suas expressões fossem realmente expostas o que lhe dava um semblante apático e levemente desinteressado, o que foi bastante útil na atual situação. Como ele iria contornar isso? Há poucos minutos atrás ele se viu de frente com Christine, o seu primeiro e quase destrutivo amor. Ela estava tão bela e encantadora como sempre, mas algo havia mudado nela, seus olhos não pareciam mais tão claros e puros como foram outrora. Ele sabia que ela o havia reconhecido, ele viu o medo no olhar dela. Ele tomou a frente na situação e desempenhou seu papel formidavelmente, ele devia isso à Louise e Cècille. Seus dois verdadeiros anjos estavam junto com ele e não mereciam uma exposição vergonhosa como aquela. Ele sabia que Louise havia captado toda a situação e estava apreensiva também, a tensão entre eles era quase palpável. Com o intuito de acalmar sua doce esposa, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e imediatamente recebeu um olhar de cumplicidade. Ele sorriu levemente e arfou de surpresa quando ela se inclinou e beijou seu rosto mascarado, mas esse lindo gesto teve o poder de relaxa-lo e afirmar que ele não estava sozinho.

Não mais.

Depois do jantar, os convidados foram conduzidos até um salão secundário cuja decoração arrancou suspiros de admiração de praticamente todos os presentes na sala. O bom gosto de Martinet era extremamente visível em cada mínimo detalhe. Desde a disposição dos lustres, até a delicadeza dos afrescos que decoravam o teto. Tudo projetado e supervisionado pessoalmente pelo ilustre arquiteto que não aceitava nada abaixo da mais absoluta perfeição.

Naquele lindo salão, foi realizado um leilão de várias obras de arte vindas da coleção de um recém falecido amante das artes que foram doadas pelos seus herdeiros. Todas as peças eram belas e raras o que rendeu uma disputa ferrenha de lances, o que divertiu muito os ricos. E para a surpresa de todos, Erik deu um lance inacreditável para um vaso de aparência simples vindo da China, mas que pelo seu olhar perspicaz foi reconhecido que esta obra fora feita por um grande artesão que trabalhou pessoalmente para o imperador de uma dinastia muito antiga e que aquela era uma de suas únicas peças sobreviventes.

Durante todo o tempo da festa, Christine manteve seus olhos em Erik. Isso a ponto de causar algumas fofocas entre as mulheres que a rodeavam. Até Raoul notou isso e não pode conter uma certa pitada de ciúmes do misterioso arquiteto. Mas Erik não se misturou com os outros homens e esteve ao lado da esposa o tempo todo, Cècille por sua vez fez amizade com o pequeno Visconde de Dreux e mais algumas outras crianças e estava afastada dos adultos. Raoul notou que ele dava olhares furtivos para o grupo de crianças e parecia preocupado com sua menina, o visconde sorriu ao imaginar que provavelmente seria ele no lugar de Martinet daqui há poucos anos no futuro com a sua doce e linda Marie. Mesmo com toda a decepção, ele se apaixonou pela filha assim q a viu. Ela tinha tanto da sua Christine, depois de tantos anos o fruto de seu amor finalmente nasceu e agora ele também era um pai.

O auge da festa era, com toda certeza, a queima de fogos de artifício vindos diretamente da China. Todos os convidados estavam na varanda com os olhos no céu esperando o lindo espetáculo. Na verdade, todos menos um. Erik ficara afastado do grupo que saiu na escuridão da noite. O motivo era simples: Geraria uma certa comoção se seus olhos brilhassem como dois faróis na total escuridão. Seria coincidência demais e com certeza os De Chagny somariam dois mais dois rapidamente o suficiente para gerar uma enorme confusão, Era arriscado demais.

"Vá, minha querida." Disse Erik delicadamente para Louise. "Não se preocupe, eu posso desaparecer por alguns minutos."

Quando os primeiros fogos brilharam no céu, Erik ouviu uma voz que ele jamais iria esquecer em toda a sua existência.

"Erik? É você, mesmo?"

Ele não estava nem um pouco preparado e talvez seja por isso que ele se virou imediatamente ao som de seu nome. Mesmo com a máscara seu choque era visível e ele se viu completamente incapaz de falar uma palavra.

"Não finja que não me conhece. Eu sei que é você! Eu pensei que você estava morto!" Disse Christine com a voz estranhamente aguda pelo choque.

O som tom era de censura e isso fez Erik recobrar o uso das palavras.

"Bem, eu lamento desapontá-la, Christine." Disse ele manipulando sua voz para que fosse apenas inteligível para ela.

Christine ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de gaguejar:

"E-eu vi o anúncio, o obituário. Todos esses anos eu imaginei que estivesse morto e agora vê-lo aqui..." Eu ela conseguiu erguer seus olhos. "Por que você mentiu?"

Erik deu de ombros em sinal de desdém.

"Não era minha intenção engana-la, simplesmente as coisas não saíram como o planejado."

Christine olhou curiosamente para ele, ele parecia tão calmo e contido. Mas a próximas palavras dele foram ditas em um tom tão ácido que ela sentiu seus braços arrepiarem.

"Imagino que se você tivesse a intenção de cumprir sua parte da nossa última promessa, esse mal-entendido teria sido desfeito há muitos anos atrás."

Christine se endireitou e olhou para ele desafiadoramente em resposta.

"Imagino que você também não foi muito honesto. O que eu encontraria naquele lugar?"

"Apenas... nada." Disse Erik. "Eu planejava me desculpar pelo transtorno de uma viagem infrutífera a Paris e libertá-la dessa promessa, mas você fez isso por si mesma."

Christine mordeu o lábio e voltou novamente seus olhos para o chão.

"Mas eu não fiquei muito surpreso, não foi a primeira promessa que você quebrou." Disse Erik sem nenhuma emoção, como se estivesse concluindo alguma explicação simples.

Christine tentou conter suas lágrimas de remorso. Por noites e noites ela chorou pela culpa de ter sido incapaz de cumprir o último desejo de seu tutor. Mas agora ela não devia chorar, ele não estava morto e no fim ela teria sido vítima de mais algum plano se tivesse ido até os subterrâneos naquele dia.

Ela tomou fôlego para responder a Erik quando o som de pequenos e rápidos passos se fizeram ouvir por todo o salão.

Era Cècille que atravessou o salão correndo o mais rápido que seu vestido de festa permitia. A fita que prendia seus cabelos estava frouxa e vários fios castanhos estavam soltos, mas mesmo assim ela era uma visão angelical. Christine notou os olhos e toda a postura de Erik se suavizar com a visão da menina.

"Papa! Estava a sua procura!" Exclamou a menina enquanto corria até Erik com um sorriso nos seus lábios. "Por que você sumiu?"

"Desculpe-me, _ma cherie"_ Respondeu Erik delicadamente para a menina. "Estava apenas conversando com a madame De Chagny".

Cècille sorriu e respondeu.

"Nós já nos encontramos antes, papa." Ela sorriu abertamente para Christine que não devolveu o sorriso. "Você é uma velha amiga da maman."

"Sim, eu sou." Respondeu Christine olhando para Erik sem conter seu olhar de surpresa ao ver aquela menina interagir tão espontaneamente com ele.

"Bem, imagino que devemos voltar para a festa." Disse Erik e alguns segundos depois o salão começou a se encher novamente.

"Você perdeu os fogos, papa." Disse Cècille fazendo beicinho.

"Então você deve me contar como eles eram." Respondeu ele tomando a filha pela mão e se afastando de Christine. "Foi uma honra revê-la, madame."

Tão frio e impessoal, Christine foi incapaz de não se sentir ferida por essa impessoalidade. Todos os seus devaneios sobre reencontrar Erik eram repletos de lágrimas e pedidos de perdão vindos tanto dele quanto dela. E agora, ela recebera um Erik que não parecia sentir ou lembrar de nada que acontecera entre os dois. Esse estranho reencontro causara mais perguntas do que respostas. E ao olhar ele se reunir com sua esposa de uma forma tão doce e leve, uma pergunta começou a queimar em seu peito. Talvez, ela realmente não significava mais nada para ele.

Ela era tão facilmente substituível? E por que ela parecia tão incomodada com isso?

* * *

**O que será que se passa pela cabecinha da nossa Christine? E como Erik vai lidar agora que fora descoberto por sua ex-aluna? **

**Vejo vcs nas reviews.**


End file.
